


For God's Sake...

by zaidnovi



Series: Background Music [16]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Growley - Freeform, M/M, Pets, but his name is Hades, domestic AU, kitchen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: Domestic AU





	

**Pairing:** Castiel/ Crowley.

**Summary:** Entry No.2 for [@therealdeanwinchester13](https://tmblr.co/mvY7NXNMmOih7IBE-WdfdEw) Writing Box challenge. The prompt given was  _ **“For God’s sake who have you killed now?”**_

**Warnings:** Gore, violence and of course excessive fluff

 

* * *

 

 

“ **For God’s sake who have you killed now?”** He looks down at the poor soul with a frown, only to hear the older man laugh in the other room. “You know, THIS is why we have rules…” He receives only silence as an answer. “Is not a laughing matter Crowley… There is blood on my kitchen floor.” He waits for something to show signs of life when nothing comes then he stomps to the laundry room to grab the mop and bucket.

“He had it coming you know…” Crowley stood by the kitchen proud smile plaster on his face.

“I don’t care what his offense was, still won’t help me clean the blood from the floor.” He leans under the sink to grab the floor cleaner. “you can at least removed from my kitchen or am I supposed to do that too.” He asks, his tone getting a little higher for Crowley’s liking.

“You realize is a gift, right… And is yours do as you want with it.” Crowley’s states severely rolling his eyes and walking away from sight, Castiel can hear his footsteps going up to their room. He stares at the lifeless body on the floor wishing it will disappear by mere thought. A soft whine, followed by a growl brings him back to reality, he looks at the spot that was inhabited by Crowley a moment ago, to find red eyes staring at him, a flash of teeth, followed by a growl.

“Crowley, oh don’t you dare growl at me, what am I supposed to do with it… Cook it.” He turns around looking for gloves, only to hear another growl, then the sound of it making himself comfortable on the floor. “Crowley, if he growls one more time at me he is sleeping outside…” The footsteps come to a halt while he turns and stares at the hound muttering “I mean it.” The hound stares back defiantly.

“He is taking as an insult.” Crowley’s voice sounds too far upstairs. “Hades be nice.” The command sounds more like a mockery to Castiel, the hound stares at him only to make a noise that sounds pretty much like a sigh and close his eyes.

“Listen, I like the death of my enemies as much as the next guy, and I realized that he is the one that keeps making noise at three in the morning and keeping me awake…” There’s a slight movement on the ears. “Still there was no need to bring the body inside, you could have left it on the porch…” Another sigh. “So the others would learn that no one messes with the guardian of the house.” The hound seems to come to an agreement, gets up walking towards Castiel and after rubbing himself against his legs in such a Cat like manner, he licks Castiel hand so he can pet it. “Thank you, you are such a good boy, what if I keep one of the feathers, as a trophy we can hang it by the bedroom window?” The hound seems to agree by swing his tail happily.

“Alright, let’s clean this mess and get dinner started… What do you feel like?” A long lick at his hand as a response. “Great, steaks it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks


End file.
